Inevitable Fate
by x3Bella
Summary: After being rejected, Fate bonded two lonely souls together just by an invention. Rated T to be safe!
1. The Invention!

**Author's notes: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me nor does the characters inside; this is a clearly made fan fiction to those who adore KKM! I would like to thank mitsuki93 for giving me suggestions for the fan fiction too. Thank you!**

**Inevitable Fate Chapter 1**

The radiant sun shone in the transparent windows where Günter and Yuuri were. Günter stared out the window, gazing at his adopted daughter, Gisela, ordering the soldiers around to do their work efficiently and not to slack. Günter turned his head around to observe the black haired king; he was looking through the paperwork as usual.

Günter sighed as he stared back at the window again; the sun highlighted his long luxurious lilac hair into strands of silver. "Sigh…" Günter sighed softly as he thought about how his love life was, none of his relationships worked for him.

"Heika, sorry to be bothering you when you're busy. But I have something important to tell you. I must get it out of my mind or I can't sleep well today." Günter disrupted Yuuri's work and he turned his head around.

"What do you want, Günter?" Yuuri asked him, looking really sleepy as he raised his arms to stretch the cramps and pains away.

"I l-love you!" Günter stuttered as he blurted out a confession to Yuuri, he stopped his stretching and continued to eye on his paperwork.

"Günter, can't you see I'm busy now? Stop cracking jokes." Yuuri did not take Günter seriously and he continued to sign the pile of papers in front of him. Günter frowned for a moment and quickly stood in front of Yuuri's table.

"I'm serious!" Günter faced Yuuri straight in his face but Yuuri did not take him seriously as he used his own palms to push away the beautiful Günter.

Before Günter could say anything, Anissina came right barging into the study room.

"Günter! Are you here?" Anissina shouted and quickly spotted the beautiful long haired Günter; she took out a long brown solid rope and quickly rolled it up as she swings it in a cowboy style. The rope landed around on Günter's waist and he was brought twirling like a ballerina to Anissina's side.

"Heika! Please lend me Günter for a short while!" Anissina asked Yuuri for permission but she already captured the poor Günter in her hands.

"Go ahead. Take him as long as you need." Yuuri used his hands to shoo the both away so that he could finish his work in peace and not having his own advisor cracking jokes behind him again.

Anissina slammed the door back shut and she dragged Günter back to her own workshop. She released the rope around Günter and pushed him into the transparent looking box she created. Anissina thought that Günter would struggle to get out of her inventions but today he was awfully tamed and quiet.

"This machine is called the 'turn me into anything-kun'. By pressing this, it will randomly change the person who is inside the box into any animal or object!" Anissina held her chin high, knowing that she had created another 'good' invention and using Günter as her own guinea pig.

Anissina started to press the red button in the middle of the box, the sounds of the machine being started up was heard and red smoke was starting to surround in the box. Slowly, the red smoke devoured Günter in whole.

After the process, the transparent box started to open and the red smoke was starting to fade away, Günter walked out feeling groggy and faint. "What just happened?" Günter spoke to himself as he realised that everything was so huge to him, even Anissina was four feet's taller than him.

Anissina stood there in shock; she could not put words into her mouth while Günter raised his own hands to see himself to have paws. He panicked when he had forepaws which had pink pads below them and claws protruding out from the paws.

"What's wrong with me?" Günter ran around in circles hysterically, noticing that he has hind legs and a long white tail too.

He used his forepaws to feel his face and realised that he had a small nose and also whiskers!

"The invention was a success!" Anissina hollered her achievements and carried Günter in one of her hands, stroking Günter's chin by using her fingers.

"What a cute kitten, Günter." Anissina stroke Günter's chin repeatedly until he was purring in pleasure and satisfaction. He did not stop until he realised that he was purring, he quickly snap of his comfort and used his sharp fangs and bit onto Anissina's finger. He quickly took the plunge and jumped down swiftly to the carpeted floor, leaving Anissina wailing in pain.

"I'm a cat! I'm a cat! I'm a CAT?" Günter ran around in circles while mewing in panic, he quickly sprinted out of the door and sounds of mewing were heard echoing through the hallways. After running for some time, he finally calmed down and walked out of the castle and into the garden.

"I can't believe I'm a cat…" Günter ears drooped sideways and his tail was drooping downwards to the ground, dragging it on the floor. He sat on a pebble near the fountain and drank a mouthful of water as he looked at the reflection on the water.

His snow white pelt and lilac stripes were shown in the waters, he stared intently at the reflection and he could see his own violets eyes glimmering in the waters while the sun was shining on his snow white pelt making it glitter.

"Being rejected by Heika… And now this… Could anything be worse than this?" Günter closed his violet eyes to drink in the scent of the garden flowers but something was clattering from behind him.

When he opened his eyes, he could see from the reflection that a Kohi was going at full speed from behind and it was about to ambush him. Its bone was scrapping against one another making the clattering sounds as it swopped through the air and plunged down from above to grab little Günter in its hands made entirely out of bones.

"Kotsuhizoku, release me now!" Günter struggled in the Kohi's hands and his words were all mewing to the Kohi and the mazoku's.

The Kohi held onto Günter tightly and soared around the castle, Günter would not stop his mewing until it became louder and louder, the maids from the castle could hear the poor little kitten shrieking for help.

Doria, one of the maids from the castle was carrying a basket of laundry until she heard the loud mewing of the kitty from above as she squealed in shock, noticing a kitten was held captive by the Kohi. She dropped the basket full of dirty laundry and quickly ran to the stable to call for the soldier, Dorcas, to help the poor and helpless kitten.

"Help me, someone!" Günter pleaded in his mews and there was water filled at the side of his eyes, he was starting to get nauseous by the Kohi flying around while shaking Günter in its hands.

"Dorcas! Over here!" Doria pointed to the kitten that was held captive and Dorcas hastily gathered other soldiers to help the snow pelted kitten that was Günter. More and more soldiers were gathered around the garden, screaming and shouting was heard from the upper storeys.

Gwendal broke a feather inked pen he was holding as the tip broke and ink splatted on the paper. He was clearly annoyed by the noise and went to the source of the noise to find out what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Gwendal's voice bellowed as the soldiers eyes were fixed onto Gwendal's. The mewing got louder and it caught Gwendal's attention as his gaze was fixed on the Kohi whom was carrying the helpless Günter.

When the Kohi saw Gwendal, it got scared and it released the tight grip on Günter.

"I'm gonna die! Before I die, I wish I could get to see my true love." Günter mewed and he closed his eyes to make his last wishes as he fell from the sky.

A soft thud was heard and Günter opened his eyes to see Gwendal below of him, Gwendal's body lying flat while Günter's flank plopped onto Gwendal's broad chest.

"Good that you're okay." Gwendal carried him by his hands and got up, he used one of his hands to dust of the dirt on his pants and faced Günter's muzzle in front of his face. It was so close that Günter could not help but blush and he quickly looked away to avoid Gwendal's eyes.

"Thank you, Gwendal!" Günter thanked him for saving him, but it seemed like Gwendal could not hear what he was saying, instead of 'Thank you, Gwendal'. Gwendal heard, 'mew mew'. Günter though that only him himself can hear what he is talking about but not the others.

"WooHoo! Kaka, you're a hero!" The soldiers and the maids cheered in unison and it was stopped by Gwendal's death glare.

"Get back to work!" Gwendal scolded them as they hurriedly scramble back to their post.

Gwendal carried the kitten, Günter, in his broad arms and brought him back to his room. The room was full of stuffed toys that he knitted on the shelves and Gwendal grabbed a basket near the shelf to the study table. He stuffed the basket with warm blankets he got from a random piece of fabric and placed it nicely in the basket. Slowly, he placed Günter nicely in it, he sniffed and circled around it as he lay down softly in the basket, and finally he felt warm and cosy.

"It's cosy isn't it?" Gwendal spoke softly to Günter as he caressed its furry chin; Günter enjoyed it and he purred in pleasure.

"Gwendal! Gwendal!" Greta called from the outside and he gave Günter last strokes of love and he smiled softly at it. He left the room afterwards. Leaving Günter shocked about what he just did.

"Why did I purr?" Günter was shocked by the sounds he did and it was a shock to him. Gwendal will be the last person so nice to him, what was this throbbing feeling that Günter is feeling?

**End of Chapter 1**

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Patches!

**Author's notes: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me nor does the characters inside; this is a clearly made fan fiction to those who adore KKM! I would like to thank mitsuki93 for giving me suggestions for the fan fiction too. Thank you!**

**Inevitable Fate Chapter 2**

The sun had finally set and the moon was hanging by the night draped sky. Stars were surrounding the castle with its brilliant light. Günter fluttered his eyes open to see that he was lying in the basket with ribbons tied around the sides and he was resting his head on his own paws.

He yawned as his jaws opened wide and it could even see his sharp white teeth. He got up on his four paws and stretched his whole body to get rid the cramps in his current little body. He blinked his violet eyes continuously and saw Gwendal was sitting on the side of his bed knitting.

"What's Gwendal doing?" Günter tilted his head and gazed at Gwendal while he was focusing onto the object that he was knitting, not noticing that Günter was already awake.

"It's done!" Gwendal stood up, satisfied with his own work and looked at Günter's direction. He noticed that he was awake and walked over to him. "Gwendal?" Günter mewed at him, while his large big hands caressed his soft little head as he purred out of pleasure again.

Gwendal got hold softly onto Günter's tail and made him jump by surprise. "I'm not going to eat you; I'm just going to tie this around your tail." Gwendal dangled the piece of red knitted ribbon with a pink colour bell on it in front of Günter. Günter's cat reflexes were turned on and he used his forepaws to try and catch the object that was dangling above him.

"Hold on, kitty." Gwendal spun Günter around and tied the ribbon nicely onto its white tail. "All done." Gwendal was satisfied by the knitting he did for Günter, the kitty. Günter was delighted by the ribbon that Gwendal had knitted just for him. Why was he feeling this way? Is it because he turned into a cat?

"Thanks, Gwendal!" Günter mewed his thanks to him and Gwendal patted lightly onto his head thinking that he was cute and adorable to mew back to Gwendal.

"Good that you liked it." Gwendal gave a soft smirk to the kitty as he patted on his head again.

Footsteps were approaching to Gwendal's room at a fast speed, and there came a loud knocking on the door.

"Kaka! May I please come in?" A soldier was pounding on the door to Gwendal's room and he gave him the permission to enter.

"What is it?" He questioned the soldier for his appearance.

"Kaka, Heika wishes to see you at his office immediately." The soldier saluted to Gwendal while reporting to his Excellency. Gwendal grunted as he patted Günter again and left the room abruptly, he sighed while he walked through the hallways.

"Why am I blushing?" Günter jumped down the study table and landed softly on the carpeted floor. He was sitting down, swinging his tail from side to side to hear the bell that was on his tail. He wondered if he could see the big ribbon that was tied nicely onto his tail. So, he spun around in circles to catch his own tail using his fangs.

"Aniue!" Wolfram shouted and barged in the door to see a white pelted cat with lilac stripes playing with the ribbon that was tied onto its tail. When Günter noticed that Wolfram was in front of him, he quickly backed away from the beautiful blonde.

"Why is there a kitten here?" Wolfram scratched his head, and he lifted the cat up. "Wagamama puu, let me down!" Günter struggled as his insult was only mews to Wolfram. He was annoyed by the fact that the kitten was struggling and wanted to get down but he did not want to release it. Instead Wolfram wanted to show it to his fiancé.

"You're a noisy cat for this size. Calm down kitty." Wolfram hugged it tightly into his chest, he caressed his sides and head to make him calm down before taking it to show Yuuri that he found a special cat in the castle.

Wolfram walked down the hallway and he slammed open Yuuri's office to see that his brother, Gwendal, was there too.

"Aniue!" Wolfram was surprised to see Gwendal in the office with Yuuri as he pointed his fingers directly at him. He did not support Günter properly and he dropped him down accidentally, a loud mew was heard.

"Oof! That hurts, you Wagamama puu!" Günter mewed in pain as he slowly staggered up using its hind legs. Gwendal panicked and quickly carried the cat in a tight embrace. Gwendal gave a worried look at Günter as he stared intently into Gwendal's dark aquamarine eyes; it sent electrical vibes down to Günter's whole body, making Günter embarrassed. Finally, someone had cared and doted on him.

"Wolfram. Can't you handle a cat well?" Gwendal scolded Wolfram for not handling a small kitten well and he was sorry about it. "I'm sorry, Aniue…" Wolfram apologised with his head down while not looking into Gwendal's death threatening eyes.

"Gwendal, Wolfram did not do that on purpose. Don't be so hard on him." Yuuri walked to Gwendal's side and patted onto his shoulders, he took a few glances at the white pelted cat and stared at it for a long time.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked him, wondering why he was staring so closely at Günter. Günter was shivering in shock, he thought about afternoon's rejection and he quickly turned away from Yuuri's close stare.

"I guess it doesn't like me." Yuuri said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head while Günter was deeply buried inside Gwendal's chest, absorbing all the warmth and comfort from him. Günter was really affected by the continuous rejection by Yuuri and he would not even want to see Yuuri this time.

"Heika, it's time for dinner. Everyone should go for dinner as well." Conrad came in with his head held high while smiling to the people which are inside the room. Conrad noticed the white pelted cat Gwendal was holding and he took a closer look at him.

"What a special cat. Is it yours, Gwendal?" Conrad came closer next to Gwendal while he caressed Günter snow white pelt when Yuuri cut in. "Why is it that it lets you touch it while it doesn't let me?" Yuuri exclaimed and he tried to go near the kitten again, but Günter turned snorted and turned his back at him.

"See what I mean!" Yuuri was ignored by a cat and he was the Maou.

"Maybe the cat knows that you look like a wimp. That's why it ignored you." Wolfram folded his arms as he left the room leaving Yuuri and the others in the room. "Don't call me a wimp!" He quickly paced his steps to chase after his fiancé about calling him a wimp.

Once Yuuri was gone, Günter turned his head around to face Conrad, giving his signature Conrad smiles at Günter. He wondered why his heart did not pound by Conrad smiles, but instead it pounded for Gwendal's smile. In the bottom of his heart, he really did love His Majesty. But what was another feeling that he felt towards Gwendal?

"Let's go." Gwendal walked out of the room leaving Conrad walking behind him. Günter was still tucked nicely into Gwendal's broad chest; he snuggled comfortably to find a nice spot to rest. Before he could find a nice spot, Gwendal placed him down on the marbled floors of the castle. While he approached the big and rounded dinner table and sat on a chair.

"We're having dinner in Western style." Conrad spoke, while the others are enjoying the spread laid out by the castle maids. Nobody took notice that Günter was not available at his seat while everyone was just eating.

"Don't you think that today was exceptionally quiet?" Yuuri asked while chomping down his food, scanning around the surroundings for any missing people.

"It's because Greta and Mother are out today." Gwendal replied Yuuri.

"When you said it, it's kind of quiet." Wolfram stuffed the food into his mouth while giving Yuuri his reply too.

"Nobody cares about me…" Günter sat further away from the dinner table while listening to their conversation, his ears and tail drooped.

Everyone continued stuffing food into their mouths until Yuuri realised that Günter was not seated at his seat, his plate untouched.

"Did anyone see Günter?" Yuuri asked. Günter heard his own name being announced and quickly looked back up. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads in unison.

"Wasn't he in your office in the afternoon?" Wolfram looked into Yuuri's black eyes and asked.

"He was… But he said some strange things and I told him I was busy…" Yuuri replied as he scratched his chin, figuring out what Günter said to him in the afternoon.

"You don't have to bother about him. He will come out when he's hungry." Gwendal closed his eyes as he continued to consume the food that was on his plate.

"Gwendal is the same too… But I can't let Heika worry about me." Günter walked up to where Yuuri was seated and prodded his legs but he did not look down at him. Instead, Günter walked up to Gwendal and he prodded him using his paws repeatedly.

"Gwendal… Gwendal… It's me, Günter. Please look at me." Günter prodded continuously until Gwendal was annoyed at what was poking onto his legs. When he looked down and saw little Günter, his annoyed look faded away as he carried Günter and placed him on his own lap.

"Are you hungry?" Gwendal took a fork that was holding onto a piece of salmon and he put it in front of Günter's mouth.

"No no, Gwendal! I am Günter." Günter mewed repeatedly at Gwendal but he did not understand what he was saying, because what he was saying was all cat language. Gwendal placed the salmon into Günter's mouth to stop him from meowing and Günter ate the salmon that was on the fork. He swallowed it and there was a dreamy face he was carrying.

"It's nice…" Günter's eyes were closed to enjoy the salmon that was soaking into his tongue. He wanted more so he snuggled his head on Gwendal's stomach to ask him to give him more.

"Looks like he wants more." Conrad was seated beside Gwendal as he made that remark with his signature smile embedded on his face.

Gwendal continued to feed Günter until he was full and satisfied. Slowly, many people are gone from the table except Conrad, Yuuri, Wolfram and Gwendal himself.

"Aniue, you are pampering that kitten too much…" Wolfram remarked, looking at the two with his emerald eyes.

"Don't worry; he won't turn out like you." Gwendal replied while he caressed Günter's flank.

"I'm done with dinner." Wolfram slammed his both hands on the table and he moved from his seat. Yuuri followed him afterwards, trying to calm down his own fiancé.

"There's someone who haven't have his dinner." Conrad hazel eyes turned to fix at Gwendal's. It was inviting him to do the honours of delivering Gunter's dinner to his room.

Gwendal got the idea and he sighed, he carried the kitten in his arms and handed over to Conrad. Asking him to take care of it on his behalf, Conrad smiled as he walked away to the entrance of the castle. He placed Günter down nicely on the soft earthy ground and he quickly padded away using all his four paws with his tail held high, the bell on his tail jiggled while his pink pads were touching the grassy patch leading to the big oak tree.

"I'm so tired…" Günter paced up the big oak tree and sniffed the bark, hoping to find some familiar scent. He circled himself as he sniffed the grassy patches and lay near one of the roots that were protruding out. His head was placed on top of his paws for comfort while his tail was swinging from left to right as the bell made jiggling sounds.

Gradually, Günter's tail rested on the grassy patch, his eyes closed while he drinks in the scent of the trees when the breeze blew pass him. His scent was carried to a predator that was lurking in the bushes; its eyes are lusting for Günter.

It stalked up to Günter's side in a hunting position, not making any sounds or even noises, it got closer to Günter and prodded Günter by his flanks, making him jumped by surprise as he backed away from the predator.

"Who are you?" Günter hissed at it, his sleek body was backing away from the predator.

"Chill, girl! I'm Patches!" A white tom with black patches on his face and body spoke up, giving Günter a bright smile on his face. He stalked up beside Günter and gave him a few licks on his ears. Günter flinched by the licks that Patches gave and he back away once again.

"I'm not a girl!" Günter retorted back as he backed away further from him.

"You're not a girl? I'm sorry; please calm down a little, you're too tense. I'm not an evil cat." Patches sighed and padded slowly up to Günter's side. The both of them sat side by side, trying to understand each other more.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around. Are you a mixed?" Patches was too excited and kept popping questions out for Günter to answer. But he could only sit beside him and stare at the cat which looks familiar to Günter.

"I'm so happy here you know…" Patches suddenly laid down on the grassy floor and looked at Günter's violet eyes.

"When I was a kitten, I almost died once." Patches continued, his eyes staring off into empty space.

"Do you want to listen to my story?" Patches asked Günter as he turned his head to look at Günter's beautiful violet eyes. He lowered down his head and placed his head on Patches flank and was preparing to hear his story.

"I was in a cage, trapped. A long haired guy took me out from the cage and was preparing to throw me into a boiling big cauldron. Luckily, a tall and scary human saved me from him. He carried me and gave me his warmest smile and let me go. I've escaped death and I'm free!" Patches said his words and continued to stare into empty space while Günter looked at Patches white head with patches and reminisces.

**Günter was stirring the large spoon in the cauldron; he turned his body to the caged little kitten which was trapped in the metal cage. He took him out and carried him.**

"**For Heika!" Günter was about to discharge the kitten from his hands when Gwendal disrupted him from the ritual that Günter was about to do.**

"**What are you doing with that cute thing?" Gwendal grabbed the kitten with one of his hands and another trying to block Günter from snatching the kitten away.**

"**It's necessary to bring Heika back!" Günter pleaded to Gwendal to give the kitten back and continue with the ritual.**

"**Don't be ridiculous!" Gwendal placed the kitten on the floor and it quickly scrambled away in full speed. **

"**Nooooooooo… Heika's doomed!" Günter was sprawled on the floor, his arm reaching for the kitten but it had run far away from him. **

Günter blinked numerous times and quickly got onto his hind legs and sat down, he remembered that he was the one who wanted to drop Patches into the hot boiling waters and Gwendal stopped him.

"Hey, are you listening?" Patches turned around to look at Günter, but Günter's face was embedded with fear and guilt. He could not believe that he was about to kill Patches, if it weren't for Gwendal, Patches would not be sitting down talking to him.

"I'm sorry, Patches… You should not hang out with me…" Günter's ears drooped and he stared hard at the grassy floors, a sense of guilt struck him at his puny heart.

Patches drew closer to him and intertwined his tail with Günter's, he stared at Günter's violets eyes and then he licked his ears once again trying to comfort him.

"It's not your fault. Why are you apologising? I'm the only cat left in this place now, all my friends are gone one by one, and I don't know what reason was it too… I'm lonely…" Patches sounded all sad and depressed, hoping that Günter would be willing to be his new friend.

Günter looked into Patches big and rounded hazel eyes, he could see that Patches had him only in his eyes and really wanted to be friends with him. He really wanted to pay back what he did to Patches in the past and after this time he really grew up to become a big cat.

Günter nodded and Patches was running in circles around him, he used his paws and nudged him to follow him.

"Come on, let's go play!" Patches ran towards the flower bed where the fireflies flied on top of it with their beautiful set of lights. Patches was jumping high on the flower beds to catch the fireflies with his forepaws as he mewed in happiness.

"Wait for me too!" Günter rushed to Patches side and started to play with him, Günter reflexes are starting to turn into a kitten and he started to catch the fireflies using his paws.

The both of them were having fun, there were cute and loud mews coming from them. Three of the guards heard and saw the cats that were having fun.

"Aren't those cats? They're really getting on my nerves." One of the guards said.

"Go get a sack or something, we're gonna strike tonight again." Two of the guards hurried into the stable and grabbed a brown coloured sack while the other one kept watch over Günter and Patches.

The both cats were having fun, they did not knew what was going to happen to them until they heard rustling from the bushes and they were scornered by three guards.

"You can't run now kitties." One of the guards spoke with a grin on his face. Patches tried to scratch one of the guards but he was caught while Günter succeeded in his escape as he hopped onto one of the guards head.

"Run! Don't let them catch you!" Günter ran as fast as he could while he looked back at Patches struggling while the guards tried to put him into the brown sack.

He remembered about how he wanted to repay back to Patches and quickly raced back to where Patches was. He hissed at the guards that was carrying Patches and took a chance to claw the guard.

"Run, Patches!" Günter shouted at Patches as the guards cornered Günter.

"Damn you, you're really asking for death." One of the guards threatened Günter as he shrieked.

"How dare you threaten me, Günter von Christ?" Only shrieking was heard to the guards and they grabbed Günter, they placed him into the sack and wrapped the sack with a long rope. Without giving him any air to breathe.

Patches was left hiding in the bushes, he was observing where the guards were going. They were entering the stable and lots of horses were neighing.

"I'm going to find that scary person! He could save him!" Patches sprinted off into the castle to search for Gwendal and hope that he could save his new friend from death.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Poof!

**Author's notes: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me nor does the characters inside; this is a clearly made fan fiction to those who adore KKM! I would like to thank mitsuki93 for giving me suggestions for the fan fiction too. Thank you!**

**Inevitable Fate Chapter 3**

Patches ran as fast as he could in the hallways, trying to search for Gwendal's scent, he had scent marked in his room every time. He scented Gwendal's scent and ran to the direction where it was the strongest; he was sitting outside the room where Gwendal was inside.

Just then, Gwendal was finished with his paperwork, he was about to turn in when he heard scratching sounds and meowing outside the door. He walked up to the door and opened it, suddenly; a creature pounded on him and made him fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"What happened?" Gwendal opened his eyes to see a cat he knew, jumping on him and meowing repeatedly. It stopped and climbed down off Gwendal's broad chest; it started to bite onto Gwendal's sleeves and tried to pull him in one direction.

It ran ahead of Gwendal as it turned back to see if Gwendal's following, Gwendal stood there bewildered by Patches strange acts and the cat meowed louder in a harsher tone, trying to let Gwendal understand that his own friend was in trouble.

"Scary person! Save my friend, please!" Patches pleading were mews to Gwendal, but seeing Patches mew so sadly, Gwendal had no choice but to follow him. Patches finally got Gwendal to understand him and he raced as fast as he could to the stable where the guards are trying to kill Günter.

Gwendal followed Patches but was stopped by Yuuri, he was wondering what was wrong and asked Gwendal. But he did not have the time to explain, Patches came running back to Gwendal, showing his claws as he scratched onto his boots to urge him to follow him.

"I'm sorry, Heika. No time to explain." Gwendal excused himself as Yuuri ran after him saying that he would help Gwendal, Patches four powerful paws brought them to the stable. There were sounds of neighing and Patches was scratching the stable door asking Gwendal to open it.

"Something's in there?" Gwendal looked down to Patches whom was still scratching the stable's door, Gwendal looked at Yuuri and he opened the door. The place was pitch black, only the end of the stable was lit with a candle's flame.

"Stop moving kitty or you'll get hurt." One of the guards spoke with a long sword in his hands while Günter was held captive by another guard.

"You'll never get me alive! I will sentence you to eternal life in the prison!" Günter struggled as he mewed in pain, the guard seemed to be twisting his forepaws and it hurt like hell. Günter mewed loudly in pain as Gwendal and Yuuri heard the sounds of a squealing kitten.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gwendal rushed to the end of the stable and saw the three guards, Günter was so happy that Gwendal was here to rescue him, and he mewed in happiness. But the guards threatened Gwendal, if he step any closer Günter will be dead meat.

"Gwendal! Save me!" Günter mewed continuously while being held captive by the guard. Gwendal took out his trusty sword but he has no choice but to drop it onto the hard wooden floor because of the blackmail. He would rather listen to them for the time being than sacrifice an innocent life.

Just then, blue flames were emitting out behind of Gwendal and Yuuri stepped in. His black eyes fixed on to the three guards while he walked in front of Gwendal.

"Abusing and killing innocent animals just for own amusement and greed; I will definitely not forgive you." Yuuri's Maou mode was turned on as the blue flames on him flickered rapidly. The horses drinking water turned into two magnificent water dragons and it plummeted through the stables roof, one of the water dragons carried two guards and swung them out of the stable while the other bind itself around the guard that was carrying onto Günter.

Günter quickly took the chance to escape and used his hind legs to kick the guard on his face; he raced to where Gwendal was and jumped on him. Gwendal laid on the floor while Günter continued licking onto his face repeatedly.

The water dragons danced through the night sky with the guards hollering for forgiveness but Yuuri could not hear what they were saying and continued to take control of the two dragons. After weakening the guards, they were dropped onto the grassy floors outside the stable and there was a big 'zebai' embedded on the grassy floor.

Gwendal got back on his feet and ran out of the stable, ordering his own trustable guards to lock the three guards for eternity in prison. Yuuri turned back to normal and rushed out of the stable trying to stop Gwendal from giving the guards eternal imprisonment.

"Maybe we should not be so harsh on them, Gwendal…" Yuuri tried to defend for the three guards while they looked at his Majesty for forgiveness and repent.

"Heika. They are unforgiveable; they killed numerous of innocent lives of the animals. I can't let this matter go." Gwendal gave Yuuri an unsympathetic look on his face; he could not forgive those who tried to endanger an innocent life of an animal.

"Aniue is right, wimp. Don't turn soft heart on these people." Wolfram came walking out with his pink long overall; it seemed like all the commotion had made some of the castle's people awake.

"Take them away." Gwendal ordered his guards to take the offenders away and pleading was heard from them but he did not care. He bended down and carried the two cats away from the scene, he walked away and headed to the castle.

"You have made such a commotion now, we will go back to sleep now." Wolfram exclaimed as he used his fingers to pull Yuuri's ears and pulled him away from the scene.

"Oww Oww, Wolfram. It hurts." Yuuri whined and he was pulled away by his fiancé.

Gwendal headed for his room and placed the two cats on his study table, he patted onto Patches and Günter while his face giving the softest smile to them.

"You did well, Patches." Gwendal patted onto Patches head once again, praising him for his good work of informing him that Günter was in trouble. He changed into his own dark purple pyjamas and headed for bed as he blew the candle flame that was lighting the whole room.

"Thank you, Patches." Günter thanked Patches for informing Gwendal and he gave him a few licks on his muzzle and ears. Patches was appalled that Günter licked him like a female cat would do to his mate. He suddenly flinched and jumped as he backed away from Günter and it made Günter eyes opened wide.

"What's wrong, Patches?" Günter mewed as he continued to take a few steps to him, while he backed away every step he took and made Patches fell backwards on the carpeted floor with a loud thud.

"Patches?" Günter gave a questioned look at Patches, wondering why Patches was avoiding him. He really liked Patches as a friend, because he saved him. Even though when he was a human, he tried to kill him. He really felt guilty for doing that in the first place, can Günter really be a good friend to Patches?

"I'm sorry, GünGün. I-I think I'm in lo-lov-"Before Patches could finish his sentence, Günter jumped down the study table to where Patches was laying on the floor.

"What's wrong, Patches? Let's sleep together with Gwendal tonight." Günter used his forepaw to prod Patches flank. His innocent violets eyes looked like the stars from the night sky and Patches was deeply engrossed in looking at them.

"Patches?" Günter prodded him again, his head tilted. Patches snapped out of his daydreams and brushed across Günter to avoid him seeing himself blushing over a male kitten.

The both of them snuggled next to Gwendal while Gwendal opened his eyes to see the two cats snuggling into him. He sighed as he used his arms to bring the two cats close to his chest as they could hear and feel his deep breathing.

"Gwendal…" Günter mumbled his name and slowly he drifted into slumber with Patches by his side. He really wished that he could stay like this forever with Gwendal, but all this could not last.

The sun had risen; it shone right into Gwendal's room windows. Patches and Gwendal was still sleeping, Günter opened his eyes as his vision was still blurry. He stretched his arms and legs, using his hands to clear the blurriness of his eyes away.

Günter stared at his palms for a long time and realised that he had finally changed back into human, he turned his head around and noticed he had his long lilac hair back too. "I'm human again!" Günter shouted, he made Gwendal and Patches woke up, with Patches meowing in shock as it quickly dashed out from the windows.

"What are you doing here?" Gwendal was surprised by Günter; he backed away and fell on the floor with a loud thud. He panicked and stood up, pointing his fingers at Günter.

"Gwend-"Before he could finish, Gwendal's face turned slightly red by the sight of Günter's naked body with a white blanket covering his assets only. Günter held the blanket tightly on his hands and Gwendal quickly push him out of his room with only a blanket wrapped around his body.

"Gwendal!" Günter called for his name but Gwendal shut the door before he could explain himself, Günter was bare footed and only a blanket was covering his body as he walked down the hallway, it was morning and the castle is still quiet.

"Why must I turn back human now? Gwendal must hate me now…" Günter stared down at the marbled floors of the castle and sighed, hoping that everything would turn out alright. He was rejected by Yuuri; Patches got scared and ran away from him. Worst thing is, Gwendal got angry and chased him out.

"What could get worst?" Günter sighed once again; he walked aimlessly, the ribbon and bell tied on his hair was jiggling with sounds and he did not realise it.

"Heika, what exactly happened yesterday night?" Conrad walked down the hallways beside Yuuri, while Yuuri tried to avert his eyes somewhere.

"It's a long story." Yuuri replied him, averting his eyes straight to where Günter was walking. He did not see Günter since yesterday and he appeared in front of Yuuri half nude.

"Günter!" Yuuri shouted for Günter's name as he turned his face up to face Yuuri at a distance.

"Heikaaaaa!" Günter was shocked to see Yuuri, he quickly turned hundred eighty degrees and ran away before Yuuri could ask him where he had been. His hair was not messed up by the wind he created while running as he ran back to his room.

"What's up with Günter?" Yuuri asked Conrad with a confused expression embedded on his face. Conrad could only smile at Yuuri and asked him to continue walking to the study room. Yuuri wondered while he walked down the hallways, Günter was missing yesterday during dinner and today he appeared but was naked.

Conrad walked through the door to the study room while Yuuri was immersed in his own world thinking about irrelevant stuff and he did not knew there was a wall right in front of him as his head banged right onto the concrete wall, his behind fell on the marbled floor with a loud thud.

"Itai!" Yuuri whined as he used his palms to massage his forehead from the pain. Conrad heard the Maou moaned in pain and quickly detoured back to where Yuuri was.

"Heika! Are you alright?" Conrad gave his hand out to Yuuri and helped him up.

"Thanks Conrad, its Yuuri. You named me after all." Yuuri thanked Conrad for helping him up and went in the study room, he sat down by his desk and piles of papers were scattered all over the desk, making it all messy.

"Why is it so messy?" Yuuri turned to Conrad with a questioned look on his face.

"Normally Günter would take care of the papers and stack them up nicely." Conrad replied Yuuri, while he took the papers and stacked them pile by pile.

A loud bang was heard from the doors, Gwendal came right in looking all drained up and tired. He walked to Yuuri's desk and took the stack of papers and sat by a table to view the documents.

"What's wrong, Gwendal? You don't look well." Yuuri glanced at Gwendal while an intense look was shown on his face. It was due to Günter waking up at a wrong bed at the wrong time and worst thing is he was naked on Gwendal's bed.

"It's nothing." Gwendal replied while not removing his eyesight from the documents.

Yuuri could only believe what Gwendal had just said and waited for him to finish checking and reading the papers before he could sign them. He was bored of just simply waiting, so he asked the Conrad whom was silent this whole time.

"Say, Conrad. Don't you think that Günter has been acting all weird lately?" Yuuri turned his gaze to Conrad by his side. When the question was being asked, Gwendal stopped his reading and turned his aquamarine eyes at Yuuri. Was the question pointing directly at him, he thought. Conrad could only give a gentle smile of his to Yuuri.

Yuuri was shocked to see that the composed Gwendal was finally shaken by the question that he had gave to Conrad, Gwendal raised himself from the chair and placed the pile of documents neatly onto the desk.

"Here." Gwendal did not give any eye contact to Yuuri or Conrad as he left the room trying to act all composed and calm. He excused himself from the room and closed it gently as he leaned onto the door. He sighed as he walked away from the door and walked aimlessly, thinking about what happened in the morning. It had really made him put his guard down.

"Where is GünGün?" Patches walked around the hallway, trying to find his new friend whom was missing in the morning. Patches could not believe that the scent lead him to Günter's room, the cat murderer's room!

"Is the cat murderer trying to kill GünGün?" Patches thought to himself and he quickly sneaked in the room in a hunter's stalk position, slowly. He tried to scent the cat murderer's scent and GünGün's scent but he could not figure it out. At first he thought that the cat murderer had finally made his move and ate GünGün away.

He hid himself carefully and sneaked some looks. Günter's head was placed at the end of the bed with his arms crossed to hide his face and Patches took a few steps closer to see what he was doing.

Günter raised his head up to see Patches staring right at him with his big round amber eyes. Günter was really happy to see Patches.

"Patches!" Günter called out for his name and quickly carried him using his hands, but Patches was hissing at him with his muzzle all crunched up, his claws are already out and he tried to scratch Günter but Günter quickly hold him in the air and was not within reach of his face.

"Patches! Don't you know who I am? I'm Günter, I mean GünGün!" Patches stopped the scratching in the air and stared hard at Günter. He did not want to believe that this cat murderer was his new friend and tried to kill him once.

Patches did not believe what he was saying and tried to scratch Günter, all the struggling made Günter lose grip of Patches and dropped him. Patches mewed in surprise and took off running, he turned back to see if Günter was chasing him, but all he could see was Günter's dejected expression, Günter did not chase after Patches, he knew that Patches would not be his friend anymore after the shocking confession.

Will Patches return back to Günter and stay as his friend?

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Human!

**Author's notes: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me nor does the characters inside; this is a clearly made fan fiction to those who adore KKM! I would like to thank darkanime93 for giving me suggestions for the fan fiction too. Thank you!**

**Inevitable Fate Chapter 4**

Günter walked back to his room; he laid princess like on the carpeted floors, half naked. First he was rejected by Yuuri, next Gwendal and now its Patches. He moved his hands to grasp the left corner of his chest, his heart ached by the thoughts of the rejection and he clenched it hard to stop it from aching.

He wondered if he could just die and vanish from this world, since everyone thinks that he is the pain in the neck and always gave troubles to his Majesty and even Gwendal. His violet eyes rested on something that was beyond the window frames and it was the pond.

Several lily pads and fallen leaves floated on the water surface, Günter got an idea and quickly sped out of the room holding onto the blanket tightly around his body not letting it go to reveal his assets.

Günter's foot was scraped with dirt as he slowly approached the pellucid waters. Each step he took made him thought about lots of things that had happened these past few days, about Yuuri, Gwendal and even Patches.

"Maybe I'm not needed at the castle anymore, I have stayed long enough… Maybe it's time for me to go?" Günter mumbled to himself, his eyes were closed and his tears felled into the pond as ripples were formed in the pond.

Gwendal stretched himself to relieve his cramps as he finished all his paperwork and documents on his desk; he stood up and incidentally stared out the window to see Günter by the pond with only a blanket that was on him.

"What is the idiot trying to do?" Gwendal started to stare at Günter for quite a long time, wondering what was he gonna do with only a blanket that was wrapped around him.

Günter dropped the blanket on the floor dirt floor, revealing his slender body and his pale white skin with his lilac hair draped down to his hips, all which shone in the scorching sun. He raised his feet and slowly placed his toes in to check the temperature.

Gwendal thought that Günter wanted to take an open bath out in the nature or public. So he did not really care until Günter submerged his own head in the pond for about a minute without getting out gasping for breath.

"What is that guy doing inside for so long?" He slapped onto the windows using his palms, with a panicky voice in his tone. He quickly slammed open the door and raced out to the open where Günter was buried in the clear waters.

Sounds of splashing was heard when Gwendal plunged in to pull Günter out from the cold waters. He reached his hands out for Günter and quickly pulled him out as he coughed out the salt water that he was choking on.

He blurred his violets eyes to see Gwendal staring hard down at him, his face wrinkled in anger, but actually he was worried even though his face was all scrunched up.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Gwendal took grab of his wrist and held onto it tight, Günter quickly looked away from Gwendal's scorching aquamarine eyes as he know what Gwendal will say again. Why didn't he let him disappear from this world once again?

Gwendal got out of the pond, his coat and boots were all wet.

"If you're gonna try that again, I wouldn't care any-" Before he finished his sentence, Gwendal turned back to see whether Günter has come out, his eyes fixed onto Günter's back, his slender body and his wet hair dripping down from his neck to his back.

He took a bunch of his hair and tried to squeeze all the water out from his long lilac hair, he was any 'man' could ever dream of. Gwendal flushed slightly red at the sight of Günter's nude body that was shone in the scorching sun. He quickly averted his eyes away as Günter approached him; his head was bowed down and he did not have the courage to look at him in the eyes.

Günter's long hair and slender body continued to drip water with Gwendal's eyes fixing onto his body areas, he quickly unbuckle and unbuttoned his dark green coat and placed it onto Günter's broad back.

"Quick, let's get you warm up." Gwendal turned his back while his face was flushed red as he quickly stumbled back to the Blood Pledge Castle. Günter held onto the coat tightly with the droplets of water dripping down his body, scenting the coat that was filled with Gwendal's scent, mostly the scent from bring with animals.

The temptation of confessing to Gwendal was right under his throat but he just could not do it, lots of what if's appeared in Günter's head, they were all negative and he could not expect more since he was already rejected by his Majesty.

Günter walked down the hallway of the castle, he narrowed his eyes to see Patches sitting in the middle of the aisle. Slowly, he moved a step closer and closer to the feline, he did not run nor snarl, he just sat there, waiting for Günter to approach him.

Günter quickly ran towards Patches and knelt down in front of him, holding onto his furry paws with his huge hands as Patches used his hind legs to stabilise himself.

"Patches… Do you still hate me?" Günter looked into Patches huge orbed eyes with his own violet eyes, the stare got intense as Patches licked Günter's face reassuring him that he had already forgiven him.

Günter's violets eyes gleamed with happiness and he gave Patches a peck on his kitty cheeks, Patches purred in delight. Günter hurriedly carried Patches in his warm arms and brought him to his room on his bed.

"Wait for me here, after I changed, I shall bring you to somewhere good which have lots of food." Günter's gave Patches a soft smile as he walked into another small room to change into his usual uniform and closed the door shut while he was changing.

Patches laid on his forepaws with his tail swinging side to side while waiting for Günter to change, just then, a loud bang was heard and the door flew open.

"Günter! Where are you? I need your help!" Anissina walked in his room to find an innocent cat sitting on Günter's bed, she thought that it was Günter and she quickly carried the feline away by his scruff.

"Come on, Günter. Stop struggling, I need to test on you to see whether if you can turn back to a human." Anissina brought Patches to the room that looks weird to him as he struggled to be free of Anissina's clutches. Sounds of mewing and pleading were heard from Patches but nobody could hear it, only Anissina could.

She placed Patches into the machine and clicked the buttons, the red fog engulfed Patches as it hid him away in the mist. The process took a few minutes and the compartment slide opened with the red fog dispatching out from it, a tall handsome looking young man came out of the machine.

A black haired young man came out of the contraption; his hair was long to his hips and had streaks of white as his highlights and he had a pair of stunning aquamarine eyes. He placed his palms on his forehead feeling dizzy as he noticed the garnet haired woman staring right at him.

"It's a success again!" Anissina shouted out, bloating about her successful invention. She quickly dashed out of the room, trying to find the servants to brag about her most successful inventions ever.

"Where am I?" Patches groaned as he noticed that he had spaces in between his paws, actually it was a human hand. He scanned around the surroundings to find himself taller than an oak table and even taller than Anissina a while ago.

He tried to walk away from the room but stumbled while walking, he was not used to his new pair of legs after all. He scanned through the area to look for his dear friend but he could not while trying to stand upright.

Meanwhile, Günter panicked, he was frantically searching for Patches all over the castle, until he met Anissina. She was blabbering about how successful her invention was to the guards and the maids, her boasting continued till she was out of the castle main doors and to the village.

Günter walked to where Anissina came out off and saw a young naked man falling flat onto the carpeted floors, he quickly stood on his fours and ran up to Günter as soon as he saw him.

"Gü.. Gün…" The young man stuttered as he accidentally bit his own tongue while calling out for Günter's name. Günter's violets eyes narrowed and came to a conclusion that the young man was Patches! How in the world did he turn into a human?

"Patches! Is that you?" Günter kneeled down and grab hold of Patches hands, hoping that Patches will nod. Patches first tilted his head to the side and then back, he bobbed his head up and down, telling Günter that he was really the Patches he knew.

He scanned through the room and quickly grabbed the table cloth on the table as he quickly placed it onto Patches built up tanned body; he also had a slender body and strong looking arms, he was the same height as Gwendal.

"Why are you a human? Don't tell me it was Anissina's weird mechanism again?" Günter asked as he already knew the reason behind this and he slapped himself on the forehead. Patches started to caress onto Günter's chest like what he used to do when he was a cat, he started to purr in happiness by the sight of Günter.

"What should I do?" Günter let out a heavy sigh and held onto Patches hands as he guided him out of the room while Patches hug onto his hips tightly not wanting to let go while they were walking.

What should Günter really do? Will he try to change him back or let him stay like this forever?

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Wake up!

**Author's notes: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me nor does the characters inside; this is a clearly made fan fiction to those who adore KKM! Especially GwendalxGünter.**

**But I'm sorry if there is too much PatchesxGünter xD Simply love them together too, imagine Patches have a tanned and built up body with abs. Ahhh, and worst thing is he's naked with just a table cloth around him. -nosebleeds- :X Anyways, there will be GwedalxGünter in the chapter of course! :D**

**Sorry for the OOC-ness, I made Günter so cute xD But still I'm trying to make him sound more like 'himself'. LOL!**

**Inevitable Fate Chapter 4**

* * *

Günter let out a soft sigh while Patches arms hugged around his waist not wanting to let go. Günter was unable to walk due to Patches tight hugging and his arms was pressing onto Günter's stomach making him feel uncomfortable.

"Patches..." Günter sighed trying to push Patches away with his hands. Patches eyes watered and lips overturned, he was frowning like a 5 years old kid.

"GünGün!" Patches caramel eyes widened with tears about to fall and he 'purred' into Günter's chest continuously like a cat. His long and straight hair brushed onto Günter's chest, messing it in the process.

Günter held onto Patches shoulders and pushed him away slightly with his stern violet looking eyes.

"Patches, listen to me. You must get back to your original form!" Günter looked into Patches innocent caramel orbs and he looked back into Günter's. He could no decipher what Günter was thinking but he really wanted to stay with Günter... Günter was his only friend and he saved him and let himself get captured by those thugs.

Patches looked at Günter right into his violet eyes. He could not accept what had Günter had planned for him, he did not ever want to return back to his original form as a cat. He wanted to stay with Günter and claim Günter as his own.

Patches leaned his face toward Günter's, only leaving an inch away from his. Günter's face flushed bright pink as he quickly averted his attention from Patches hot caramel eyes. Patches raised his hands and tilted Günter's head toward his and was about to plant a kiss onto Günter's soft pink lips when someone disrupted the whole scene.

"..." Yuuri accidentally witnessed a scene that he never wanted to see.

"Sorry... I must have taken the wrong path." Yuuri laughed sheepishly, using his hands to rub the back of his head. He awkwardly turned his body to the other direction but was stopped by Günter.

"No! Heika! It's not what you think it is!" Günter shoved Patches away, leaving him dumbfounded by what had happened. He did not expect that Günter would push him away or reject his great love for his dear Günter. He sat there with the white table cloth covering his whole body waiting for Günter to go back to him.

"Günter... You don't have to explain anything. I know, I know." Yuuri used his palm to cover Günter's mouth from explaining and another palm pushing Günter's slender body from hugging him.

"Mrrff... H-eii-ka." Günter's mouth was being blocked and his words were unclear. Yuuri moved his hands away and walked off awkwardly, trying to hide his face from the scene he just witnessed. It was embarrassing and his face blushed different shades of red.

_**'Heika must have misunderstand me again...' Günter mentally hit himself on the invisible wall he had created.**_

Günter sigh escaped from his lips once again and thought that sighing has been one of his daily routines. He straightened his back up to see a figure looming in front of him, around a few centimetres higher than him. His caramel eyes looking down at Günter's face.

Günter noticed that Patches was special, he had long and soft black hair, built-up tanned body and he had abs. Even though he do not work out, Günter could not help but to stare at those abs he have and wondered if Gwendal has those 'abs' too.

'What am I thinking?' He shook his head vigourously and slammed into his imaginary wall but instead he slammed his head right in to Patches abs.

"I'm sorry, Patches! I didn't mean t-" Günter panicked and tried to recover his proper self when Patches deliberately pushed Günter back on his chest and hugged him tightly, placing his chin on Günter's beautiful and soft lilac hair.

"Umm... Patches?" Günter asked, cold sweat started to form on Günter's forehead. Even though he does not really love Patches in 'another' way, his face went hot and red when Patches gave him a warm embrace. He quickly looked away from him and stared into some random object in the hallways.

"GünGün! I don't like that guy, stay away from him!" Patches whined and he puffed out his cheeks into a pout. He turned Günter's head to look at him and his face clearly states that _'I really hate that guy with black hair.' _

"Come on, Patches. Let me go now." Günter whined while Patches looked at him and he laughed at how Günter was being kind off cute.

"Don't call me GünGün too. My real name is Günter von Christ. You can call me Günter but not GünGün." Günter pointed out to him as he raised his fingers telling him a lot of things that Patches do not know off.

"Yes GünGün... I mean Günter." Patches nodded and pouted.

"Since we're at it... I might as well teach you some etiquette." Günter told him, remembering that he also teached Yuuri his majesty about history and everything he knew about.

When Günter was nagging at Patches, he seemed to like Günter's nagging - kind of like a sadist. A mysterious figure was walking toward them, his brows furrowed and eyes filled with rage.

The man saw the situation, it seemed as if he saw some fluffy pink clouds floating above them with white sheeps and pink bunnies hopping around. He shook his head vigourously and marched on to their direction.

He destroyed the 'fluffy and pinkish' scene by grabbing Günter by the arm and was pulled into his chest. His gaze staring into Patches, he did not know who the hell this guy is because he was trying to own Günter as his own when Günter is 'his'.

"G-Gwendal? What are you doing here?" Günter questioned him, his face tilting upwards and shades of redness was seen on his face, since he was kind of embraced by Gwendal by force. Gwendal's brows furrowed like he always do actually, he stared at the predator and the predator stared back in a staring contest.

Günter wanted to lighten the awkward situation but Gwendal's hands were holding tightly onto Günter's shoulders, not wanting to let go until the predator spoke.

In fact, the predator did spoke, not in an ill-mannered way. Patches eyes lit up at the sight of Gwendal and stretched out his both arms to hug Gwendal. Gwendal's eyes slowly widened in shock as Patches hugged him, Günter was sandwiched in between them.

Günter felt warm and hot from the hug and he wanted to break away from the two.

"Get off me!" Gwendal pushed Patches away and he landed on the floor, the table cloth on his body slided off his tanned body. Günter and Gwendal stared at him as the table cloth slided off, his tanned body glowing due to the castles chandeliers.

Gwendal averted his eyes away quickly by looking down and sees Günter looking at Patches, his face turning pink at the sight of his tanned body. He tightened the grip onto Günter and blocked his sight of vision using his palms. He did not want Günter to see his body except his own. (Gwendal's sexy body)

Günter removed Gwendal's hands from obscuring his eyes and turned up to see Gwendal, he started to nag at Gwendal with a faint blush on embedded on his face.

Patches saw this heart-warming scene as his eyes narrowed, looking at the couple's squabble. He tensed up and got up, grabbing Günter away and hissed into Gwendal's aquamarine eyes as he stood there, shocked.

"Scary person! Günter belongs to Patches only!" Patches growled as Gwendal could see fangs protruding from his lips(Gwendal's imagination). Gwendal stood up in shock, he could not comprehend what was happening now.

Günter panicked and pushed Patches aside and started to talk gibberish. He was so panicked that he ruffled his own long lilac hair, using his both hands to pull on each side. He took in lots of breathe and calmed himself down.

"It's not what you think it is! Well, this guy... Ur-Urm he is my-my..." Günter stuttered, trying to figure out what to say to Gwendal. Gwendal crossed his arms and arched one of his brows, waiting for Günter to explain himself while tapping his feet into a rhythm.

"Long-lost cousin!" If sounded as if there was a 'ding' sound and a light bulb appeared above Günter's head and he answered Gwendal.

Günter linked his arms with Patches and pulled him over and showed Gwendal that the both of them were cousins. Gwendal stopped everything he did, and eyed Günter's proclaimed 'cousin'.

Gwendal of course did not believe that this guy that was touching and fondering Günter could not be his cousin. They do not even look alike!

"Are you trying to fool me?" Gwendal's aquamarine eyes glared at Günter, he was never this angry except when the time when Günter tried to kill his cat. Well, he was angry at the moment but still he cared for dear Günter. It's just that Gwendal does not show it in his gestures.

"N-no! Of course not! Are you kidding. Ha... Ha..." Günter faked a laugh (try to think of his fake laughter), he rolled his eyes trying to think of something to say, like a name or something.

"If he's your **long-lost cousin **as you said. What is he doing here in the castle?" Gwendal questioned and he exaggerrated on the word 'long-lost cousin', his eyes still glaring at the predator.

Günter turned to where Patches was and realised that he was naked, he quickly unbuttoned his long white cloak and draped it over Patches as he hooked it on and covered mostly all of his areas that is needed to be covered.

"Y-Yeah. His name is Gale von Christ. Right Gale?" Günter smiled, his smile seemed fake though.

"My name is Pat-" Before Patches could continue, Günter placed his hands on Patches. Signalling him to shut up before things got out of hand.

"Since it's his first time here, I should bring him to... tour around the castle." Günter stuttered, not knowing what to say. But still, he needed Patches to get familiar with the castles surroundings and know the people here. Especially Yuuri since he is the 'boss' around here.

"Günter! Günter!" A sound voiced along the hallways, both Günter and Gwendal flinched at the voice a particular female. She waved her hands vigorously and walked up to the two.

"Eh. You're here to Gwendal." Anissina placed her hand on Gwendal's shoulder and then to Günter. Her ruby eyes slowly eyed over to the tall mysterious guy whom is just wearing a cloak.

"Who is this?" Anissina approached him and eyed the guy, backing away at every move she took. She decided not to scare the fellow even though he was big in size like Gwendal.

"... Anyway! Günter, I need you now! Come!" Anissina grabbed Günter's wrists and pulled him away from the two as he squealed.

_'Phew' _Gwendal let out a soft sigh, relieved that Anissina only grabbed Günter instead of him. He looked at the Günter's figure slowly drifting away by Anissina and Patches following him.

Gwendal latched on his shoulder telling him not to go and dragged him to the other direction, away from Günter.

"Let go!" Patches whined, clawing onto Gwendal's sleeves.

Gwendal turned and glared at him, Patches eyes narrowed at him, his brows furrowed. Even though Patches knew that Gwendal saved him, but doing this was really bad. He was starting to dislike the scary person that treated him so well.

Gwendal on the other hand too, thinks that this person was really annoying and likes to cling onto Günter. They both eyed each other, it flelt like sparks were flying through their eyes. They were really jealous of each other.

Gwendal paused and let go of his grip and was deep in thought until something struck him.

_'Isn't Gisela the only family he got? Or am I wrong...?' _Gwendal placed his fingers in between his chin and rubbed it, thinking deep in thought.

Patches tried to run away and find his Günter but was stop by Gwendal's glare.

"Where do you think you're going, Gale?" In the end, Gwendal pulled Gale to the other direction and picked out clothes for him to wear. Gwendal just could not stand Gale with Günter, it was wrong even though Günter said that they were cousins, he just could not shake off the feeling that Günter was hiding something from him.

After all that ruckus in the hallways, Günter was stuck with Anissina once again. Anissina talked to Günter about the machine she invented and it was a great success and such.

Günter could not help but to sigh, even though he was Anissina guinea pig again.

Anissina looked at Günter, he was placing his elbows on the table and palms on his chins, sighing while looking out the windows. He was thinking, deep in thought. What was Gwendal and Patches doing now, would Patches blurt everything out to him? He was really worried for the both as they looked like going into an argument earlier just now.

_'Sigh'_ Günter closed his eyes and opened them back again to see a bright red head staring at him. He flinched and his chair toppled, making him fell backwards and hit the back of his head.

"Owww. What did you scare me like that, Anissina?" Günter winced in pain as he held on to the back of his head, trying to soothe the pain down as he got up another hand holding his back.

"What's wrong, Günter? You have been staring off to space a few moments ago, you're weird. Even though I asked you to be my experiment, you would usually run off despite how I want to do with you. And yet, you didn't run away today." Anissina looked at Günter with doubt in her face, trying to figure out what was wrong with her experiment today.

"... It's nothing, Anissina." Günter averted his eye sight away from Anissina. He was kind of jealous of Anissina too. Anissina and Gwendal were always together when they were young and he could not shrug off the feeling of not to care even though inside him, he really do care.

_'I'm jealous?' _Günter wondered. _'That couldn't be! Maybe it's just stress? It couldn't be jealousy!' _Günter thought in his mind and hit his head with his imaginary wall again.

Anissina arched an eyebrow and looked at Günter with curiousity. She really wanted to know what was going on with Günter's mind, so she decided...

"I am going to invent a new machine!" Anissina stood straight her fingers pointed up and stated that she is going to make a new machine, Günter snapped out of his day dreams and looked at Anissina as he gulped down his saliva.

_'What is she going to do this time?'_ He wondered.

"Now, Günter. Please go out, I would like to peace while I make this fabulous machine of mine!" Anissina bolted and pushed Günter out of the room and locked the door shut behind him.

Günter stared at the door in amazement. Was he being chased away? After all, Anissina wanted him to be his guinea pig after all...

He sighed in relief that he was not going to be Anissina guinea pig, for now though.

He walked down the hallways realising that his cloak was not on his shoulders, he remembered that he had given the cloak to Patches. And he walked down the hallways, searching for Patches. From one room to another, he searched. But no Patches.

He walked down the hallways and entered Yuuri's office.

"Heika!" Günter walked entered the room and bowed down to his Majesty. Yuuri was sitting on his chair, signing tons of papers left on the desk.

"Ah. Günter you're here. Gisela was searching for you." Yuuri lifted his head up and greeted Günter, telling him his daughter was searching for him.

"I see, Heika. I will be going to her, sorry that I'm not here to help you with your work, Heika." Günter apologised as he bowed down, Yuuri just smiled sheepishly saying that he could finish the work **without him**. _'Without him'_ Günter's eyes widened, he was kind of rejected once again, the phrase repeated in his mind as he left the room.

"Heika can do well without me..." Günter mumbled as he faked a smile. Trying to shake away the rejected feelings and walked on to search for his daughter.

When he was walking he could voices talking loudly.

"Stay still! Or it would hurt more!" A voice shouted, sounded like Gisela.

Günter walked on as the voice grew louder and louder, he could hear his own daughter shouting and a man's voice wincing in pain. He quickly paced down the hallways and enter the room to be greeted by his daughter and Patches. Also, a dark haired man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oto-sama!" Gisela greeted Günter.

"Gisela, P-Pat.. I mean Gale. What are you doing here?" Patches arms stretched out and Gisela was tending to this wounds, she was using her healing maryoku to close up the wounds Patches had.

"Günter!" Patches ran up forward, shoving away Gisela hands and cling to Günter like his soft rabbit toy or something. Gwendal stood there, his eyes gazing out the windows but actually the corner of his eyes were looking at the two, snuggling and hugging together. He made a low growl.

"Oto-sama. This person, Gale, has given us lots of trouble. I heard from Gwendal that he is your cousin?" Gisela spoke while she keeps the medicine stuff away into a wooden box.

"Ah. I see." Günter sounded surprise and patted Patches on his head and caressed his black locks, letting Patches made a moan sound that surprised Gwendal and Gisela.

Günter did not notice that the both were staring at him while he was giving out his 'motherly' smile and the room was filled with their stares and blushes. Gwendal realised that this guy Gale was fondering and drooling all over Günter but not him. He was pissed, no. I mean he was really pissed. Vein marks were seen all over his him.

Before Gwendal could say anything, Gisela poked right in.

"Oto-sama. Since when did we have a cousin? I never heard anything from you before?" Gisela asked his eyes looking up with her fingers rested on his chin, thinking about the cousin whom did not even exist and appeared right now, hugging her own father in a loving manner.

"Well..." Günter spoke up trying to think of something, before he could say anything. Loud panting was heard outside the door as Dorcas panted trying to catch his breath and report something to Gwendal.

"Kaka! There's an emergency! It seemed like something happened to the people of Shin Makoku! They are now in the forest. " Dorcas informed Gwendal, his eyes closed, trying to suck in all the information from Dorcas. He knew that his upper hand was not in the mood but there is something happening to their people.

Gwendal opened his aquamarine eyes and gave a deep stare at Günter while he stared back at Gwendal with his violet eyes, worried. Gwendal looked at Dorcas and walked over to him, placing his palm on the soldier's shoulders.

"Have you informed Heika?" Gwendal looked at him, knowing that Dorcas ran all the way here without informing Yuuri, because the black haired king must be somewhere, not in his office.

"..." Dorcas went silent and his face turned pallid. He stood perfectly still like a mannequin that could not move and turned to look at all the eyes that are directed to him as his cold sweat starting to appear.

"I will do it right away now!" Dorcas sprinted away quickly along the hallways and he tripped over his foot and hit his head right on. He quickly got up and sprinted away to search for their king.

Gwendal sighed, he dismissed himself from the group as Günter's eyes fixed onto Gwendal's back when he walked off calmly walked out of the doors.

Günter then rested his eyes onto Patches, unsure of the situation.

"Gisela. Take care of Gale for me. I'm going with Gwendal." Günter's face was obvious, he was worried for Gwendal. Gisela looked at her father, knowing that her father was definetely interested in Gwendal, she tried to 'remove' the object that was obstructing the both to be together and it was his dear 'cousin' - Gale.

Günter scurried out of the doors and left Patches alone with Gisela, Patches was reluctant to leave Günter but Gisela pulled Patches by the shirt and asked him to remain where he was or she is going to tie him by the bed. And she meant what she said. Her brows furried and eyes glared furiously at Patches as he whined like a kid.

_'I don't believe that this guy is father's cousin. Something is up.'_ Gisela wondered and she stared at Gale again, trying to pick out something from Gale.

"So you're my father's cousin?" She started as the conversation went on...

Meanwhile...

"Gwendal, wait for me!" Günter's horse caught up to Gwendal's, their horses walked side by side. Clearly, Gwendal was trying to ignore Günter as much as he tried, but he could not.

"What are you doing here?" Gwendal asked in his annoyed tone. He did not want anyone extra to hinder in his work and Günter equals to trouble. But when Günter is serious, he is serious.

"Help you, of course." Günter replied. The road together was silent, until they reached the market that was filled with noises made by the people. Stands that were selling different sorts of object from vegetables to fruits and to accessories.

Gwendal's horse walked on leaving Günter behind, even though they entered the forest, leaving the noises far behind them. Günter could hear the leaves rustled in place and the wind ruffled through Günter's long lilac hair, covering his sight. He noticed Gwendal now, was far away from him, his thoughts drifting to his past memories about when he was a cat.

He really missed those moments when Gwendal was nice to him, treated him like he was precious to him, like he was... his lover. His horse halted in the middle of the forest, his violet eyes filled with past memories and a soft smile was drawn on his face.

Gwendal looked back at Günter, his eyes were not focused and was staring into space.

_'What is this guy doing?'_ He sighed and ordered his horse back to where Günter was.

Arrows were shot out from different directions as the two were surrounded by arrows raining from above. Gwendal look up as it was raining arrows, worried for his companion's safety, he galloped at full speed to where he was and he shouted.

"Günter! Watch out above!" But too late, the arrows were already in the midst of the air coming down. He stopped in his tracks.

Günter snapped out of his trance and looked up, drawing out his trusty sword as he used the body of the blade as defence from every direction the arrow was landing. Gwendal took out his sword and deflected the arrows as it seemed if millions of them were charging at the both, he could not get close to Günter.

Both of them deflecting the arrows, Günter trying to find the culprit who did all this. A shadowed figure was rustling through the forest. The shadowy caught Günter that diverted his action to him, and one of the arrows rained down and before Günter had the time to react to it. He was shot in the back.

Pain enveloped him but he try not to show it, and deflected all the arrows away until they stopped. The both looked at each other and Gwendal quickly strode to where Günter was.

"What are you doing? You might get yourself killed like this!" Gwendal ranted, his brows furrowed while Günter looked at him. His face turning pallid, trying to suck in the pain that took over him.

"Sorry." Günter apologised and Gwendal tugged onto the horse and ordered it to move forward. Günter did not want Gwendal to worry, so he did not say anything about his new wound on his back, with the obvious arrow sticking out from his back. He nudged his horse and advanced forward slowly.

Gwendal stopped again, looking back at the long haired beauty. _What was taking him so long to walk a route?_ He wondered with an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you doing? Quick, before the sun is down." Gwendal shouted to him, since they were a distance away.

"Why don't you go without me first. I'll catch up." Günter shouted back and tried to sit upright, trying to sound as normal as possible but he could not. He was talking in pants and was out of breath, his face was pouring out with beads of cold sweat and his lips turning pale white.

Gwendal turned back, turning his direction to his destination that Dorcas told him about. Something was not right, he thought. Trying to get rid of this thoughts he nudged his horse to forward, and it galloped full speed ahead.

Sounds of neighing was heard from Günter's horse and Gwendal's horse suddenly stopped. It's head and ears perked up, then the horse ran back to where they were first at.

Günter slouched onto the horse lean neck and circled his arms around it, his breath was hot and he was panting. Trying to catch his breath, his eyes was foggy and blurry. He did not was to pass out now, he wanted to do something for Gwendal. He did not want Gwendal to think that he was an eye sore or irritating. He was rejected by Yuuri twice and did not want Gwendal to reject him.

He pushed himself up, trying to stabilize himself. Sounds of the hoof crashing against the soft earth was heard and Gwendal stopped in front of Günter. The horse sniffing each other and Gwendal's horse bit onto Gwendal's sleeves, then released with his head held high and back to Günter.

Something was wrong, really really wrong.

"Günter. What's wrong? O-oi!" Gwendal placed his palms onto Günter's shoulder, his stern looking face turning all worried. He shook him vigourously and he eyed him suspiciously until he saw an arrow sticking out of Günter's back, deep.

"O-oi! Wake up, don't sleep on me!" Gwendal stuttered, trying to hold onto Günter safely but to no avail, Günter collapse from the horse and landed on the floor.

Gwendal quickly got down and carried Günter bridal style and placed him on his horse. He got up it and placed Günter's head onto his broad chest, his long hair covering his pallid face.

"G-Gwen-" He mumbled his name and drifted to unconsciousness. His vision lost behind those lids.

"O-Oi! Don't sleep, wake up!" Gwendal shook him but he did not wake up. His teeth biting his lower lips trying not to spout profanity. He quickly nudged his horse and it galloped at full speed back to the castle. His mind was confused, he was panicking.

What should he do if he really lost Günter?

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Finally, I'm frigging done with this Chapter -.-  
Sorry for the late update.  
Didn't have the time to check for grammer.  
And etc.  
If you're asking why Günter is so frigging weak in here.  
You'll know in the next chapter. :D**

Hint Hint: Something is wrong with the people in Shin Makoku. :D -winks-  



End file.
